Garland Ship Industry
Garland Ship Industry is a privately owned ship-manufacturing business owned and operated by Lord Jeremiah Garland of the EITC. GSI manufactures a large variety of vessels, from lowly dinghys, to war-ready ship-of-the-lines, all at good prices. GSI is a member of Royal Union Industries. Staff *Chief Executive Officer: Runs the business - Jeremiah Garland *Executive Officer: Second-in-command of the business - Edward Daggerhawk *Marketing Manager: Third-in-command, helps establishes new ideas for the business - Johnny Coaleaston *Ship Designer: Helps design new ships for the catalogue - Jason Shiprat *Head of Manufacturing: In charge of assembling all ships - Sven Daggersteel *Sales Manager: Supplies shops with ships for purchase - Bartholomew O'Hawk *Ship Dealers: Man both shops on Port Royal and Padres Del Fuego - Leon Swordfury, open Current Income Here is Garland Ship Industry's current networth (in Gold): CEO's Input: 4,000,000 Income from Sales: 355,230 Donations: 1,000,000 Total: '5,355,230' Discounts Here are the following discounts: *'Staff Discount: '''All members of the Garland Ship Industry Staff (see staff list above) get 50% off all purchases! *'EITC Discount: All members of the East India Trading Company get 10% off all purchases! *'EITC Lords Discount: '''All ''official ''Lords of the East India Trading Company get 1 free ship of their choice under 20,000 gold, and also get 10% off all other purchases! *'Industry Discount: '''All members of Royal Union Industries, or all company owners within Royal Union Industries get 20% off all purchases! Warranty Policy Here at GSI, we assure you that we care for our customers. Upon purchase of your GSI signature boat, you are also given a life-time repair warranty. That means, if ever your GSI boat ever gets broken, damaged, marred, or just in need of a good fix up, send it back to us for a complimentary repair. Can't make it to us? Don't worry, we will send our repairmen to your place of residence upon request, still free-of-charge. In addition to this, GSI also has a 90-day refund policy. If you are not completely 100% satisfied with your GSI signature ship, send it back to us within 90 days of the purchase for a complete refund. Contact Us Questions? Concerns? Comments? Don't be afraid to call us here at GSI. Unfortunately, though, telephones do not exist so that may prove difficult. Instead, visit any of our Caribbean locations: '''Main Offices and Headquarters: 885, Farmer's Row Port Royal, Jamaica P.O. Box 12345 Antik GSI Primary Assembly Plant: 743, South Wall Way Padres Del Fuego Town, Padres Del Fuego P.O. Box 54321 Antik Partners GSI is teamed up with the following shipping companies: *EITC Passnger Ship Co. *East India Trading Company Shipping Industry *Jason Yelloweagle's Ship Co. and Yelloweagle Co. *Zeke's Shipyard Catalogue Below is a list of all ships currently in inventory. There are currently three main ship classes: merchant/business ships, which hold larger amounts of cargo; battle ships, which boast more cannon-power; and transportation/recreational ships. We also offer ships available from shipwrights in the Caribbean. Merchant/Business Class Note: Merchant/Business class ships do NOT come equipped with cannons. Battle Class Note: Battle class ships do NOT hold trade cargo. Transportation/Recreational Class Note: Transportation/Recreational Class ships do NOT come equipped with cannons or cargo holds. Shipwright Specials To assure you we have better prices, all ships sold at shipwrights around the Caribbean are sold here, but at 50% off! Same ship, same cannons, same cargo holds, but at half the price! Ships in the Works Here is a special sneak-peek at ship designs and ships currently being manufactured! They are not currently in the catalogue or available for purchase. *'Class III Freight Sloop - '''A continuation of the 'Freight Sloop' class, these are more advanced than their preceders. Able to hold up to 30 cargo, and reaches speeds of 15 MPH. Cheap. '''Status: '''COMING SOON! *'Class III Scout Ship - 'A continuation of the 'Scout Ship' class, these are more advanced than their preceders. Equipped with 6 cannons, and able to hold 12 passangers. Not fit for battle. '''Status: '''COMING SOON! *'Class III Yacht - 'A continuation of the 'Yacht' class, these are more advanced than their preceders. Boasts a huge deck with pool, 6 sleeping chambers, overlook, and large kitchen. '''Status: '''COMING SOON! *'Ram Barge - 'Unusual war ship. It doesn't have much cannon-power, but the frontal ship ram made out of pure iron can heavily damage and cripple almost any enemy ship upon contact. '''Status: '''IN THE WORKS! *'Commando's Patrol Boat - 'Small squad ship used for special military investigations. Small enough to navigate through rivers and other areas most ships can't. Has a lone frontal cannon. '''Status: '''IN THE WORKS! *'Iron-Bellied Exploration Dinghy - 'Like the exploration dinghy, can go through rivers and swamps. Has an iron bottom, so it can navigate over reefs and obstacles without taking damage. '''Status: '''IN THE WORKS! *'Ship Carrier - 'Massive Ship-of-the-line that, rather than fight, can hold up to 30 smaller fighter ships within its harbors. Can hold advanced battle frigates and all lower-class battle ships. '''Status: '''BEING PLANNED! *'Fleet Command Vessel II - 'Most powerful warship in the series. Boasts a nasty 260 cannons, over a dozen different decks, and an occupancy of 350. Made from the finest unsinkable material. '''Status: '''BEING PLANNED! *'The Floating Palace - '''Huge Ship-of-the-Line only for the most royal kings and queens. Comes complete with an elegant parlor, over 20 sleeping chambers, top-notch kitchen and dining room, secluded spacious offices, state-of-the-art ballrooms and mini-museums, and even running water! '''Status: '''BEING PLANNED! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO